Corrective and other surgeries of the human body often require the implantation of ligaments, for example, to replace or augment existing ligaments or effect changes in position or alignment between bone structures, e.g., intervertebral spinal ligaments. Current implants have a limited elasticity/elongation, which may not be optimal. Accordingly, there is a need for improved ligament systems.